Kamen Rider Titan
Titan Real name: Unknown (avatar of the soul Alexandria 'Alex' Kent) Age: Assumed be younger on the day she died but if legally 16 Height: 4'8 upon her death Weight: ? Gender: Female Eyes: green Hair: red Ethnicity: Caucasian History: A phantom from the past looking to reach out and help a man who believe she failed to protect in life moves around offering the power of the sister energy to the Marvel force. Kamen Rider Titan Armor Basic armor form is referred to as the Loader screen form which begins with the night black helmet which was sporting the traditional Kamen Rider compound eyes. The chest plate was divided into segments to allow greater freedom and help define his physical form. His arm and leg pieces were also designed for full freedom motion. The joints of the armor was not exposed but instead seemed to be filled with blackness that resembles the texture of a the black material used in Lantern uniforms. Titan Driver The tablet like driver serves as both the means of summoning the rider armor but also produce the DC Ride cards. In it's current state the one chosen to host the soul of 'Alex' is able to call upon the DC force to trans form into Kamen Rider Titan. A gun man style rider who after pulling the tablet from his belt the buckle beneath can change into a double barreled hand gun. By running his fingers over the tablet like one cocks a gun the barrels fire out 2 cards at a time. Depending on what 'app' used Titan can either fire out blank card shaped projectiles or cards similar to the one used by Avenger. However instead of scanning cards with his eyes there are two slots on his chest where the after ricocheting off and open fly into. There the cards run down the top half of the 'T' on Titan's chest and side down. Titan would load the driver back onto the belt allowing him to complete his style change. Once loaded he can hold the abilities loaded into the cards for 2 minutes if a set was not completed. DC Ride Cards Dc Ride Cards are the tools of trade for Titan that are spawned from his driver with what exactly can be drawn out is complete random at best. Two cards can be drawn/shot at a time and unless a full set is complete any powers adopted will be cleansed in. Once a card is scanned it will be randomly reinserted back into the deck hidden in the driver. Without the driver the cards are useless pieces of paper. The are 17 hero sets, 4 rider attack ride cards, 2 jokers, and 14 cards that summon the essence of Teen Titan mentors. The sets are broken down to two type of cards with the first being Body cards that give Titan the mind and physical traits of the hero scanned. Second card type of cards that are arsenal cards that arm Titan with the weapons of the hero scanned. STATIC Body Card: 01 VIRGIL HAWKINS Arsenal card: 02 STATIC GEAR ROBIN Body card: 03 DAMIAN WAYNE Arsenal card: 04 UTILITY BELT BEAST BOY Body Card: 05 GARFIELD LOGAN Arsensal card: 06 TERRESTRIAL METAMORPH SUPERBOY Body Card: 07 CONNER KENT/KON-EL Arsensal card: 08 KRYTONIAN GENETIC TEMPLATE BLUE BEETLE Body Card: 09 JAMIE REYES Arsenal card: 10 REECH BLUE SCARAB SLOBO Body Card: 11 LIL LOBO Arsenal card: 12 SPACE HOG AND TOOL KIT KID FLASH Body card: 13 BART 'BARRY' ALLEN Arsenal card: 14 COSTUME RING RED ARROW Body card: 15 ROY HARPER Arsenal card: 16 RED BOW AND QUIVER CYBORG Body card: 17 VICTOR STONE Arsenal card: 18 CYBERNETIC ENHANCEMENTS MISS MARTIAN Body card: 19 M'GANN M'ORZZ Arsensal card: 20 MARTIAN METAMORPHOSIS SKITTER Body Card: 21 CELINE PATTERSON Arsenal card: 22 COCOON AQUA LAD Body Card: 23 JASON HYDE/KALDUR'AHM Arsenal Card: 24 WATER BEARERS WONDER GIRL Body card: 25 CASSIE SANDSMARK Arsenal card: 26 LIGHTNING LASSO RAVEN Body card: 27 RACHEL ROTH Arsenal card: 28 CHAKRA STARFIRE Body card: 29 KORIAND'R Arsenal card: 30 STAR BOLTS ARGENT Body card: 31 ANTONIA 'TONI' MONETTI Arsenal card: 32 SILVER PLASMA CONSTRUCTS OSIRIS Body Card: 33 AMON TOMAZ Arsenal card: 34 BLACK ADAM BLACK JOKER 53 BODY CARD: ALLOWS TITAN TO ADOPT THE ABILTIES OF ANY HERO WHEN HE DIALSWITH THE CARD. RED JOKER 54 ARSENAL CARD: ALLOWS TITAN TO CREATE ANY ITEM HE WISHES TO USE OR PAIR WITH THE BLACK JOKER TITAN BOW/STAFF 55 Finisher card:A shape shifting set of Bow/Staff that matchs the state Titan is currently using to perform an optimal rider strike/shot. TITAN WHIP SWORD 56 Finisher card: A shape shifting set of Whip Sword that matchs the state Titan is currently using to perform an optimal rider lashing/slashing. TITAN NUNCHAKU 57 Finisher card: A shape shifting set of Nunchakus that matchs the state Titan is currently using to perform an optimal rider bash. RIDER KICK 58 Finisher card: A kick focusing the power of whatever state Titan was in. IBD GAUNTLET A mysterious tool allowing Titan to draw deeper into the power of the DC Force RAVAGER Body card: 35 ROSE WILSON Arsenal card: 36 RAVENGER ARSENAL Blending in Body card: 37 COMPLETE HERO SET Arsenal card: 38 ALTERNATE UNIVERSE TRAITS WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Body card: 39 I WAS THE FIRST PASSING THROUGH KAMEN RIDER. Arsenal card: 40 RIDER TREASURES DC-MULTIVERSE Body card: 41 COMPLETE HERO SET Arsenal card: 42 DC VERSE OF CHOICE INFINATE CRISIS Body card: 43 COMPLETE HERO SET A Arsenal card: 44 COMPLETE HERO SET B CROSS OVER THE LOONEY TOONS Body card: 45 CROSS OVER THE TOON HEROS Arsenal card: 46 CROSS OVER ACME PRODUCTS CROSS OVER BEAST WARS Body card: 47 CROSS OVER, SPAWN OF PRIMUS Arsenal card: 48 CROSS OVER MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP KEYBLADE MASTER Body card: 49 kAIRI AND/OR NAMINE Arsenal card: 50 KEYBLADES/BOOK OF MEMORIES PROF. RIVER SONG Body card: 51 MELODY 'MEL' POND Arsenal card: 52 VORTEX MANIPULATOR THE SPECTRE Body card: FULLY AWAKENED BLACK JOKER, CRISPUS ALLEN Arsenal card: FULLY AWAKENED RED JOKER, SPIRIT OF VENGENCE COSMIC CYCLE A special motorcycle capable of transforming into a mini jet to serve as Titan's mean's of travel. Category:Rider Category:Kent Category:Avenger's world